The International
129 |totalstrength = 3,974,750 |monthchange = |avgstrength = 30,576 |totalnukes = 1008 |aidslots = 156 / 660 (23.64%) |rank = 27 |score = 16.40 }} :Not to be confused with the Communist International or the Internationale. The International (official acronym INT; also TINT, TiNT, and INTL) is a formerly-sanctioned orange-sphere alliance and Cyber Nations' largest leftist alliance. It was founded on 20 January 2009 by a merger of the Communist Party of CyberNations, the Socialistic Empire, and approximately half of the Righteous Fist. Its forums can be found here. Constitution The Constitution of the International defines the International as a directly democratic alliance wherein the ruling body is the Congress made up of all alliance members in good standing. It defines the mandates that the Congress gives to various Commissars in order to help the alliance thrive, the powers they have to fulfill those mandates, and the executive organizations they chair. History The International was created by members of the Communist Party of Cybernations, The Righteous Fist, and the Socialistic Empire. The International situates itself firmly in the tradition of its predecessors in bearing the banner of leftism in Cybernations. At the same time, it recognizes the actions that brought the left in Cybernations to its current state, and what attitudes and practices are necessary to transcend the past and move into the future. Admission Procedures The Constitution explicitly states that to become a member of the International, applicants must agree to abide by the International’s rules and carry forth the International’s goals. Applicants are asked a series of questions to determine that the identity they claim is their own, that they are free from any obligations to other alliances for which the International would have to assume responsibility (tech payments, reparations, presence on ZI lists, etc.), that they are not involved in any wars, and that they will abide by the Rules of the International. If a Central Committee member feels that the applicant’s answers are adequate and the applicant places the appropriate member number in his nation’s bio, the applicant's admission process can proceed. Applicants are reviewed on a case-by-case basis. If an applicant is deemed sufficiently knowledgeable about the game mechanics at the time of application, they are simply admitted and advised to examine the guides relating to the politics and history of The International, as well as to take the admission exam for review purposes. If an applicant is not deemed sufficiently knowledgeable, the test may be made mandatory before that applicant is granted membership. Executive Organizations within the International While the Congress is the ruling and supreme power of the International, it, as a body, cannot do all the tasks that need to be done to help the International thrive. Nor can the elected Commissars and the Secretaries they appoint to assist them, few as they are, do everything themselves. For this reason, Executive organizations are established in the Constitution. These Executive organizations are made up of Congress members who, as individuals, report to and take direction in completing their tasks from the Commissar and Secretary under whose purview the Executive organization in question falls. The Red Guard The Red Guard is charged in the Constitution with “defending to the International and the International with force”. The Red Guard is commanded by the Martial Commissar, who is assisted by the Martial Secretary. These Central Committee members can appoint KomDivs to command divisions of the Red Guard, organize roll calls and drills to maintain military activity and skill in peacetime, and direct in wartime the military actions of the International’s affiliates against its enemies. The Treasury The Treasury of the International organizes all those members who deign not to participate militarily in wars and instead distribute cash to Red Guard members in need. The Treasury and the accompanying technology trading, trade ring development, and direct development aid programs run during peacetime, are managed by the Treasury Commissar and Secretary. Technology Redistribution Technology redistribution is carried out under the supervision of the Treasury Commissar and Secretary. The purpose of technology redistribution is to make available technology to those who find it difficult to purchase, while simultaneously encouraging the development and activity of those who find it comparatively simple. Technology redistribution is one of the major functions of the International, which is always happy to integrate new sellers into its program. The Liaison Service The Liaison Service, headed by the Liaison Commissar and Secretary, is responsible for maintaining communication between the International and other alliances. In order to bring about a sensible division of labor in what can be a hectic field, the Liaison Service is organized into Ambassadors to particular color spheres; each Ambassador is responsible for communicating with all of the International’s contacts in a given color sphere. The Liaison Service is also responsible for maintaining the International’s representation in multilateral treaties. The Mentor Program The Mentor Program, staffed by Mentors who report to the Membership Commissar and Secretary, is responsible for keeping members informed as to how best manage their nations, and for instilling in members a camaraderie with and loyalty to their fellow members and loyalty to the International. As such, the International maintains guides on Cybernations and on the International’s government and culture visible to newly-recruited Students as well as older members who might need tutoring on some new feature or a reminder of some forgotten facet of the game. Mentors are also tasked with providing guidance and aid to members who ask for it. The Recruiting Corps The Recruiting Corps, under the direction of the Membership Commissar and Secretary, is tasked with interesting potential affiliates in the International. To do this they work closely with the Reporters to produce compelling propaganda, as well as seek out and message nations they think will likely be interested in joining the International. Reporters Reporters create visual, videographic, auditory, and written propaganda, under the guidance of the Membership Commissar and Secretary. They work closely with the Recruiting Corps to inspire others to join the International, but also work to inspire participation in economic programs, courage in the military, and comradeship in general. The Reporters also compose InterCom articles published every other Sunday based on current events and general themes that are perennially applicable. The Security Task Force The Security Task Force consists of a group of delegates chosen and commanded by the Membership Commissar or Secretary. Its purpose is to root out infiltrators which wish to do the International harm, either by spying, by using the International as a haven for planning rogue attacks, by deliberately sabotaging economic or military efficiency, or by deliberately starting a vote in the Congress to pass a measure that would threaten the International’s future. Members of the Security Task Force, if they have collected evidence to prove their accusation, may petition the General Commissar or Secretary to start a vote in the Congress to expel the infiltrator and brand them an Enemy of the International. Awards, Orders, and Commemorations The International honors those who have gone above and beyond the call of duty in its service. It does so not only with the warmest praise of the membership (which is likely to translate into votes), but also with commemorative ribbons, images which may be worn in the signature of the recipient, both on The International's forums and on the Cybernations forums. Due to the differing magnitudes of service members are capable of performing, as well as the numerous acts of service that may be performed, The International has evolved a substantial number of these ribbons. Military History Wars in which the International has participated are listed here, along with some of the more pertinent information. Readers wishing to know more about the wars in general and about the International's participation in them are encouraged to read the wiki entries for those wars and the History of the International. Foreign relations See also Category:Leftism Category:The International Category:Libertarianism